


Your scent

by FyIsland



Category: kookjin - Fandom, sugajin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 71/21非典型小*妈文学





	Your scent

1.

田柾国早知道他老爸闵玧其喜欢男人，虽然也不至于信娱乐周刊上写的闵总裁的各种小鲜肉男朋友，但闵玧其从来不避讳他谈及这个话题，就连带个“后妈”回来都是坦坦荡荡。

他第一次见到金硕珍，还没往那个方面想。

凌晨两点，田柾国，起床喝水，正撞上闵玧其扶着一个穿着蓝色衬衫的男人走进房间。

黑暗中，他看不清那个人的脸，刚想开口叫一声爸，又怕打扰那两人，仰头灌下一口冷水，没发出声响。

当晚隔壁房间的声音格外的大，田柾国路过闵玧其房间时，都忍不住停下来听了一听。蓝色衬衫被揉成一团，丢在门口，暧昧的衣料撒落一地，一声接一声娇滴滴的“玧其”在喘息和肉体拍打声中格外清晰。

田柾国看着自己鼓起来的睡裤，暗暗骂了一声，赶紧离开了那个充斥着情色意味的空间。

睡眠一向很好的四好青年田柾国那天破天荒地没睡好，第二天一大早顶着个黑眼圈下了楼。桌子上的早餐已经摆好了，一个男人坐椅子上，还穿着厨房里给家政阿姨买的粉色围裙，低头划弄着手机，听见他下楼的声音，才慌忙地起身。

“没事的，”田柾国熟练地拉开另一边的椅子坐下，“我习惯了。不过留下来做早餐的你是第一个，哎，是你做的吗？”

金硕珍没有看他，围裙都被抓皱了。

“哦…你爸爸没告诉我你喜欢吃什么，”金硕珍鼓起勇气接了句，“我就随便给你做了。”

田柾国看了一眼桌子上的早餐，全是闵玧其喜欢的。

他没说话，低头开始喝面前的粥。

闵玧其给金硕珍的介绍很潦草，就三个人去外面开包厢吃了个饭。田柾国还以为是什么父子饭局，看到墨镜口罩全副武装走进来的金硕珍时还觉得莫名其妙。

“金硕珍，演员。”闵玧其给金硕珍拉开椅子，让他坐在自己身边。

田柾国拿起茶杯，喝了一口，轻轻点了点头。

“结婚了。”闵玧其边给金硕珍夹菜边抬眼看田柾国的反应，“过几天搬进家里。”

田柾国没想到这就多了一个爸爸，一口茶呛喉咙里，差点没咽下去。

金硕珍抽了几张纸给他擦嘴，顺手拍了拍他的背。田柾国一个激灵，躲得老远，又在闵玧其凌厉的目光中坐回原位。

金硕珍也不恼，摘下墨镜露出了亮晶晶的眼睛，对他笑了笑。

2.

田柾国其实对偷窥他的两个爸爸做爱没什么兴趣，他只听见闵玧其房间里放着巨大的电视剧声音，空荡荡地回响着演员的对白，想起来学校有事情需要告诉闵玧其，才轻轻推开没关紧的门，炙热的空气和情欲的气息扑面而来，田柾国一下就听清了掩盖在电视声音下的喘息。

闵玧其卧室的电视正对着床铺，屏幕上是金硕珍和另一个女演员的脸。金硕珍趴在床上，屁股撅着，脸埋在枕头里，时不时发出哼哼唧唧的声音，黏糊糊地回答闵玧其关于片场和拍戏的问题。闵玧其压在他身上，动作很慢，插进去又抽出来，看看电视，又看看身下的人，俯下身子不知道说了什么，金硕珍的耳朵突然变得很红，偏了偏头，调整姿势。闵玧其笑了笑，逗够了，扶着金硕珍的腰加快速度，房间里又只剩下一些纯粹的拍打声。

田柾国把门拉回原位，走进洗手间冲澡。刮胡子的时候他看着镜子里的自己，和闵玧其没有丝毫相像的地方。他扶着墙，脱了睡裤，黑色的内裤已经有了一片深色的痕迹。自慰的时候他喜欢想象一些他在重口片子里看过的很刺激的场景，只是今天怎么也进入不了状态，摸了半天也没有快感。

洗手台上闵玧其的蓝色杯子旁边又加了一个他没见过的同款杯子，田柾国乱哄哄的脑子里闪过他刚刚看见的场景，金硕珍挺翘的屁股，红红的耳朵，被一个男人从身后粗暴地进入，嘴里的话都说不完整，软成一潭春水。

到达的瞬间，田柾国看到了那个男人和自己一模一样的脸。

在那之后田柾国每次见到金硕珍都会产生的尴尬感就消失了，毕竟那个人已经在自己的想象中被自己剥得精光，翻来覆去，不能再熟悉了。

闵玧其很少在家，经常出差。金硕珍没工作的时候经常待在家里，和田柾国大眼瞪小眼。田柾国有时候放学回家，就能看到金硕珍穿着睡衣盘着腿坐在沙发上，看一些他没听过的片子。

“这讲的什么啊。”田柾国挨着金硕珍坐在沙发上。

“其实我也没看懂，但是听说这是演员必看的电影之一。”金硕珍嗑着瓜子，说话含糊不清。

田柾国没想到他回答得那么诚实，坐下的动作停了一拍。

“跟了我爸不是应该有很多戏可以拍？怎么天天在家里。”田柾国没让气氛温馨起来，伸手也拿了一把瓜子。

“他搞房地产的，跟娱乐圈没关系。”金硕珍眼睛眨了眨，嗑瓜子的动作没停下来。

“哎，那是因为我爸活儿好？”田柾国疑惑地问道。

“你怎么不说你爸跟我在一起是因为我活儿好呢？”金硕珍换了个姿势，侧着靠在沙发上，“儿子还是护爸爸啊。”

田柾国又从金硕珍手里的瓜子袋里抓了一把，戏谑地说道：“你不也是我爸呢。”

金硕珍突然用手撑起身子，靠近田柾国的脸，一动不动，两人的呼吸近的都能交换气息。直到田柾国的脸色越来越差，金硕珍才噗嗤地笑出声，伸手把田柾国肩上的瓜子壳拍去。感受到田柾国身体变得僵硬，金硕珍朝田柾国耳朵吹了口气，轻轻说了句“乖儿子”，慢慢地坐回原位。

3.

田柾国自从看电影那次吃了亏，就喜欢上了跟金硕珍较劲。无论是嫌弃金硕珍做的菜不好吃，还是把他收拾好的房间弄得一团糟，他总希望能从金硕珍的脸上看出一丝愠怒的神情，撕下他高傲的神情。只是不如愿，金硕珍比他想象中还要冷静。

他挑着时机把金硕珍放在门口的睡衣拿走了，抱着手臂看金硕珍如何应对，没想到金硕珍就那么只在腰间围了件毛巾，坦荡地走出了浴室，挑起一边眉毛，直直地看向田柾国的眼底。

田柾国没敢仔细看，他也不知为何，愤怒地把怀里的衣服扔了过去。

金硕珍换好了衣服，从他身边走过去，田柾国一向对气味敏锐得很，一下子就闻出了自己沐浴露的味道，猛地抓住他的手腕。

“怎么？”金硕珍不耐烦地问。

“为什么用我的沐浴露？”田柾国喉咙发干。

“我的用完了，”金硕珍想把自己的手抽出来，“下次给你买一瓶新的不行吗？”

田柾国攥着金硕珍的手腕，硬生生把他拖进了浴室。刚洗完热水澡，里面还充斥着雾气，镜子都蒙上一层水珠。他从一堆花花绿绿的瓶瓶罐罐中拿出金硕珍白色的牛奶味沐浴露，砸到墙上，发出沉闷的声响。

“用完了，嗯？”田柾国抓住金硕珍的下巴，逼他和自己对视。“用我的沐浴露边洗澡边自慰的时候，想的是我爸还是我啊？爸爸。”

金硕珍被田柾国禁锢着，一步一步被逼到墙角，眼睛通红。

田柾国松开金硕珍的手腕，捂住他的眼睛，大力地吻了上去。

田柾国的舌头不由分说地撬开金硕珍的牙齿顶了进来，和闵玧其温吞的性爱不同，带着少年气息和野性的吻铺天盖地地压下来，金硕珍连吞咽都忘了，口水顺着嘴角流出来，狼狈极了。许久没做爱的身体已经蠢蠢欲动，光是田柾国肌肉分明的胸膛压着他，就让他全身燥热，越来越烫。

田柾国把金硕珍翻了个面压在墙上，没再遮住他的眼睛，伸手打开浴霸，把洗手台上的小罐子拧开，拉下刚换上的睡裤，随手淋了一大半在金硕珍白嫩的臀瓣上，手指勾了一些就往里面探。

看不清他的表情，田柾国只能从紧紧地吸着自己的后穴判断金硕珍的情绪，紧得过分，他把金硕珍的脸掰到侧面，正对上他氲着艳色的眼睛，嗔怒地看着自己。田柾国没再吻他嘴唇，亲吻从额头滑到脸颊，鼻尖对着鼻尖蹭了蹭，像乖巧的小狗狗，倒是甜蜜得很。

田柾国又拿起一包安全套递到金硕珍的嘴边，抵住他的嘴唇。金硕珍抿着唇，看不出有什么表情，田柾国报复似的又加了一只手指，抽插得更快了些，金硕珍的大腿抖得也越来越厉害。他咬了咬下唇，顺从地用牙齿咬开了保险套的包装。

坚挺的分身一进入那个紧致的地方，马上又涨大了几分，将里面塞得满满当当。金硕珍只觉得背德的耻辱感和快感交错着冲进他的大脑，生理泪水因为体内的胀意从眼角浸出。

田柾国全部进入后，静静地顶着他，一时间浴室里只剩两个人浅浅的呼吸声。

“爸爸，我开始了哦。”

全部抽出自己的性器，穴口还没来得及合上，田柾国又用力地整根插了进去，毫不含糊地往最深处进攻，穴肉被性器操得止不住地颤抖，咬紧那根忽然侵犯的肉棒，又被一次一次地干得松软，敏感地流着水，和原先倒的润滑剂混在一起，交合之处很快就出现响亮的水声。

金硕珍早就不掩饰自己的快乐，嗯嗯啊啊地叫了起来，屁股一耸一耸地往后，只要田柾国稍微慢了下来，就自己扭着腰把后面塞得更深，睡衣也被他自己扯开，白花花的胸膛暴露在空气中，乳头与光滑冰冷的瓷砖摩擦，变红，变硬。

田柾国捏住他胸前的殷红，那个地方早就透出了被玩弄得熟透的颜色。他揉捏，扣弄，拉开又拨回，金硕珍叫得更大声了，明显因为田柾国的挑拨，更加激动，温热的甬道敏感又淫荡，快速地收缩着。  
“要射了，我要射了，儿子…”金硕珍的眼神变得涣散，大腿止不住地颤抖着。

“叫田柾国。”田柾国霸道地往前一顶。

“田柾国…田柾国…我…啊…”金硕珍的胸膛起伏不已，连话也说不完整。

田柾国卖力地在金硕珍体内横冲直撞，每一次都往更深的地方挺入，他揉着金硕珍挺翘的屁股，指尖不时擦过两人滚烫的交合之处。金硕珍的叫床声和他平时的说话声不同，沙哑性感，还带着说不出的勾人意味，临高潮时更甚，呜咽着，像只小动物。

金硕珍仰着头，射了一墙粘腻的液体。田柾国一下比一下更用力地操弄，隔着安全套在他体内射精，一股股喷薄而出的感觉让金硕珍差点又硬了起来。每射一股，田柾国就往里顶一顶，向深处挤去。

如果不用套，射这么多绝对会从屁股里流出来。金硕珍迷迷糊糊地想着。

4.

“你说我爸知道了会怎么样？”田柾国帮瘫在浴缸里的金硕珍揉着腰，问道。

“是你爸告诉我，”金硕珍闭着眼睛回答他，“你对气味特别敏感的。”


End file.
